I'm The Doctor
by illbeyourtennant
Summary: So, this is a one-shot about Ten and an OC. Reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoy!


It was a normal summer Friday afternoon. I was walking back home to my humble apartment after lunch out with my friends. The air was hot and sticky, and my back felt damp. I looked down for just a second. When I looked back up, there he was, walking straight towards me. He was walking with a purpose, and looked very out of place in his long overcoat and blue suit. I kept walking forwards, watching this peculiar man. As soon as he got up next to me, he grabbed my arm roughly.

"I need your help" he whispered in my ear, dragging me after him.

I attempted to slip from the man's hand, but his grip stayed strong. He led me into an alley, where I thought the worst. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked, fairly frightened.

"We've got to do something. It's very big and very important. And we've got to do it now." He said, wagging his finger. I stood there. Stupefied. My mouth hanging open as though I were a codfish. "Oh come on," the man frustratedly exclaimed, pulling me along once again. He led me to a huge blue box.

"Wait... Is this one of those Police Boxes from the 50's or something?" I asked, very confused. He gave me a look and then stepped inside the box. _*Should I do it? Go in an ancient Police Box with this odd man who dragged me into an alley?*_ , I thought to myself. I turned and began to walk in the other direction. But I stopped. I sighed. And I ran back.

I took a deep breath and stepped inside the box. "What the..." I began in disbelief. _*It... It's bigger on the inside. How the hell does that work?*_, I thought. "There you are! I thought I lost you," the man said flipping switches on a metal console at the center of the enormous room. "What is this?" I asked breathlessly, tentatively walking down the steps.

"Ah, well, she's called the Tardis. That stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She can travel through all of time and space. She's big. She's blue. And she's a beauty, isn't she?" He grinned, the edges of his mouth seemingly reaching his brown eyes. "But, like, it's bigger in here than it is out there!" I exclaimed. The man rolled his eyes, "Why do you lot always say that sort of thing? Is it appealing to you in any way?" "What do you mean, you lot?" I retorted. The man's frustrated face faded as he answered, "Oh, nonononono I meant you _*humans*_. I don't have anything against... you," he answered. I narrowed my eyes at him as he went back to flipping switches. I remembered what he said, *_I meant you humans*._

_*What the hell does that mean?*_

"Hey, what did you mean when you said 'you humans?'" I asked slowly creeping up to him. "What do you think I mean?" he answered, frustrated, "It's not a very elaborate concept?" "But aren't you human?" I answered, slightly frightened. "Not exactly. I do look a whole lot like one," he said casually. "NOT EXACTLY? What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" I asked loudly. He sighed, "Well," he began, "I'm an alien." "Wh-what? An alien?" I asked him again, leaning on the banister for support. He rolled his eyes, denoting his frustration, "Yes, an alien. Is it that hard to grasp?"  
"Well, yeah! How am I supposed to be all fine with some martian kidnapping me in absurd and unncecessarily loud blue box?" I asked angrily. He gasped, hurt, and the box began groaning, as well as a box can groan.

"Don't speak of her like that," he said firmly, stepping up close to me, his dark eyes angry. "Okay, sorry," I said, rolling my eyes again. He turned and walked back to the console. "If you're an alien, do you have a scanner thing that makes you look like a human? Like on those space shows?" I asked, immediately sounding horrendously dense. "No, I look like this normally," he condescended, pulling his brown striped jacket down, "Well, lately I do." "What do you mean by lately?" I asked him.

"Boy, you are just full of questions, aren't you. Well, whenever I get fatally injured, I regenerate into another form. So right now, I look like this. But if I die, I'll turn into someone else, physically. I'll still have the same knowledge, feelings, memories, but a different body." He continued with a string of facts and explanations of how the whole process worked.

"Oh..." I said, nodding, as if I fully understood what he said. I had gotten the basic part, but the whole of it was a bit complicated and not worth the time. I looked him up and down, **I wonder what he used to look like* *I'll bet he didn't have that ridiculous hair*. "Well, missy, what's your name," he said focusing on the buttons and switches once again. "Don't call me 'missy.' And why do you ask?" I said, placing my hands firmly on my hips. "If we're going to be spending time together, then we should know each other's names," he said, not paying much attention. "Who said we'd be spending any time together?" I asked him firmly.

"Well, that's obviously your choice, but I do hope you agree. You seem like quite a handful. I do like handfuls," he grinned and asked, "Now, what's your name?" _*I'm going to regret this_, * I thought as I opened my mouth. "Sadie," I answered, "My name's Sadie. What's yours, then?"

"Me? I'm The Doctor."


End file.
